utaitefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Hanatan
Hanatan (花たん) là một utaite với chất giọng hay tuyệt vời cùng quãng giọng và kĩ năng ngân rung đáng kinh ngạc. Cô thường song ca với Pokota. Hanatan hát được nhiều thể loại, từ nhạc nhảy hòa âm, những bản tình ca cho đến dòng nhạc rock mạnh mẽ. Vì vậy cô thường thay đổi âm giọng của mình sao cho phù hợp với từng bài. Bản hát lại đạt số lượng xem cao nhất của cô là "Romeo and Cinderella" với 3 triệu lượt theo dõi và vượt mốc 90 nghìn trong Mylist tính đến tháng 3, 2013. Cô đã phát hành rất nhiều album hợp tác với các nhà sản xuất, một số đó được lấy bí danh là YuriCa, cũng như những đĩa đơn dành cho trò chơi, các bản cải biên của Touhou, và những nhà soạn nhạc VOCALOID khác. Cô cũng mời Wotamin, Prico, Choucho và Kurosuke góp giọng vào các bài hát lại của DANCEROID. Ngoài ra cô cũng hát một số ca khúc mở đầu cho nhiều tiểu thuyết trực quan. Vào ngày 31 tháng 12, 2012, cô phát hành đĩa đơn đầu tiên, Nostalgia, tại Hội chợ Truyện Tranh lần thứ 81. Cô cũng cho ra lò album Mùa Đông, Byakko Sengaku cùng ngày. Album thứ hai trong sự nghiệp của cô Primrose Flower Voice, được phát hành vào ngày 30 tháng 1, 2013. Những dự án hợp tác chung # Thành viên thuộc Cordelia (Nhóm bút Doujin) # Thành viên thuộc MyEuphoric (nhóm bút Doujin) # Thành viên thuộc dự án Jealousy # Super Anime Remix - Super Best (Phát hành vào ngày 22 tháng 7, 2009) # Kamikyouku wo Utattemita 1 (Phát hành vào ngày 7 tháng 10, 2009) # (Phát hành vào ngày 9 tháng 12, 2009) # (Phát hành vào ngày 30 tháng 12, 2009) # Touhou Catherine (Phát hành vào ngày 30 tháng 12, 2009) # (Phát hành vào ngày 14 tháng 3, 2010) # (Phát hành vào ngày 21 tháng 7, 2010) # Chou! Anime Beat! (Phát hành vào ngày 4 tháng 8, 2010) # (Phát hành vào ngày 14 tháng 8, 2010) # Anime Euro Best ~ Robot Edition ~ (Phát hành vào ngày 15 tháng 9, 2010) # (Phát hành vào ngày 31 tháng 10, 2010) # J-pop Extra Beat Legendary (Phát hành vào ngày 24 tháng 11, 2010) # (Phát hành vào ngày 1 tháng 12, 2010) # (Phát hành vào ngày 1 tháng 1, 2011) # Anime Euro Best ~ Girls Edition ~ (Phát hành vào ngày 19 tháng 1, 2011) # (Phát hành vào ngày 26 tháng 1, 2011) # Anime Euro Best ~ Complete Edition ~ (Phát hành vào ngày 23 tháng 2, 2011) # Symphony (buzzG album) (Phát hành vào ngày 9 tháng 3, 2011) # (Phát hành vào ngày 13 tháng 3, 2011) # SPEED ANIME M@STER - SUPER EURO BEST (Phát hành vào ngày 30 tháng 3, 2011) # (Phát hành vào ngày 1 tháng 5, 2011) # (Phát hành vào ngày 14 tháng 4, 2011) # Natsu Euro (Phát hành vào ngày 13 tháng 7, 2011) # (Phát hành vào ngày 13 tháng 8, 2011) # (Phát hành vào ngày 13 tháng 8, 2011) # (Phát hành vào ngày 5 tháng 10, 2011) # Itadaki Euro Best (Phát hành vào ngày 12 tháng 10, 2011) # Best Idol NON-STOP (Phát hành vào ngày 16 tháng 11, 2011) # (Phát hành vào ngày 31 tháng 12, 2011) # (Phát hành vào ngày 31 tháng 12, 2011) # (Phát hành vào ngày 7 tháng 3, 2012) # (Phát hành vào ngày 21 tháng 3, 2012) # (Phát hành vào ngày 21 tháng 3, 2012) # Nagashima Jien Otsu☆Yuichiro ~ Anison DJ de Ottsuotsuつ！～ (Phát hành vào ngày 25 tháng 4, 2012) # SUPER ItaG BEAT (Phát hành vào ngày 28 tháng 4, 2012) # (Phát hành vào ngày 29 tháng 4, 2012) # (Phát hành vào ngày 28 tháng 6, 2012) # (Phát hành vào ngày 7 tháng 7, 2012) # (Phát hành vào ngày 4 tháng 7, 2012) # (Phát hành vào ngày 26 tháng 9, 2012) # Hyakka Ryoran! Anison Cover MIX!! (Phát hành vào ngày 5 tháng 12, 2012) # ROCKMAN HOLIC (SOUND HOLIC album) (Phát hành vào ngày 19 tháng 12, 2012) # (Phát hành vào ngày 29 tháng 12, 2012) # (Phát hành vào ngày 31 tháng 12, 2012) # (Phát hành vào ngày 31 tháng 12, 2012) # (Phát hành vào ngày 31 tháng 12, 2012) # (Phát hành vào ngày 26 tháng 5, 2013) # SUPER EURO SMASH Vol.3 (Phát hành vào ngày 27 tháng 4, 2013) # (Phát hành vào ngày 27 tháng 4, 2013) Danh sách những ca khúc hát lại (First Sound) (2008.02.23) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) (2008.05.04) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (Suite: "Nico Nico Douga") (2008.03.26) # "Dreaming Leaf" (2008.05.16) # "Saihate" (The Farthest End) (2008.06.08) # "Hikari To Kage Wo Dakishimeta Mama" (Still Embracing Light and Darkness) (2008.08.29) # "Hajimete no Oto" (First Sound) (Hatsune Miku's birthday special) (2008.08.31) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun" (Nico Nico Douga Meteor Shower) (2008.10.08) (Nội bộ) # "Time&Space" (2008.10.24) # "Boku Mitai na Kimi Kimi Mitai na Boku" (You Who Look Like Me, I Who Look Like You) feat. Hanatan và Emilio (2008.11.02) (Không có trong Mylist) # "World Is Mine" (2008.11.12) # "Time&Space" -Signal-P remix- (2008.11.20) # "Anata ni Hana wo Watashi ni Uta wo" (Flowers In Your Song For Me) (2009.01.17) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Adam" (2009.01.17) # "Be Alike" (2009.01.23) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Piano×Forte×Scandal" (2009.02.02) # "South North Story" feat. Hanatan, Montea và neko (2009.02.03) # "Gokurakuchou -bird of paradise-" (2009.02.25) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Kokoro, Kokoro・Kiseki" (2009.02.25) # "Hope" -Yuyoyuppe Arrange- (2009.03.08) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Yurameku" (Wavering) (2009.03.25) # "Monochro Act" (2009.04.09) # "Romeo to Cinderella" (Romeo and Cinderella) (2009.04.11) # "Cendrillon" feat. Hanatan and Pokota (2009.06.03) # "Palette" (2009.09.30) # "Shiruku no Youna Hikari" (2009.12.28) # "envy." (2010.03.30) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Hikarizakura" (Shining Cherry Blossom) feat. Pokota (2010.05.19) # "Melancholic" (2010.07.12) # "MY TRUE LOVE" (Original with NoriP) (2010.08.08) # "Aitai" (2010.08.18) # "Imitation" (2010.08.18) # "Rondo-revolution-" (Revolutionary Girl Utena OP) (2010.08.21) # "Taiyou to Tsuki no Rondo" (Rondo of the Sun and Moon) (2010.09.18) # "Bad Sweets" (2010.09.20) # "Last moment" (2011.01.20) # "Aitai" feat. Hanatan và Pokota (2011.01.22) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Hanatan và ASK (2011.01.25) # "Perfect Crime" feat. Hanatan và Pokota (2011.02.11) # "Tsuki no Youkai" (2011.02.28) # "Never" feat. Hanatan và Montea (2011.03.05) # "BadBye" (2011.04.08) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" (Crybaby Boyfriend) feat. Hanatan và Pokota (2011.05.13) # "Calmsad" (2011.08.05) # "Planetarium" (2011.08.09) # "Tsuki Keshiki" (Lunar View) (2011.08.18) # "Tropical・Summer" (2011.08.27) # "KiLLER LADY" (2011.09.13) # "Yuragi" (2011.09.15) # "Kitsune no Yomeiri" (Fox Bride) (2012.02.27) # "Ao" (2012.03.06) # "ggrks" (Go Google it) feat. Hanatan và Pokota (2012.03.17) # "Kagaribi" (2012.04.09) # "ACUTE" feat. Hanatan, Pokota và 96Neko (2012.04.19) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2012.04.22) # "SPICE!" feat. Hanatan và Pokota (2012.05.15) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.06.05) # "If" (2012.06.09) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Hanatan và Pokota (2012.07.27) # "Ookami wa Akazukin ni Koi wo Shita" feat. Hanatan và Pokota (2012.08.04) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (Madness of Duke Venomania) feat. Hanatan, Pokota, Kakichoco, Wotamin, che:Sakurai và 96Neko (2012.08.28) # "Sweets, Bitters" feat. Hanatan và Pokota (2012.11.30) # "sympathy!!" (Parallel Link ED) feat. Hanatan, Luschka, Kano và Nobunaga (2012.12.15) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Song) feat. Hanatan, Aomofu và ASK (2012.12.20) # "Amatsukitsune" (Celestial Fox) (2012.12.22) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) (2012.12.23) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Hanatan, Au, Mitani Nana, 96Neko, Yuikonnu và Wotamin (2012.12.29) # "Hana no Uta" (Flower Song) (Original with Kawae Minako) (2013.01.11) # "Naiteru Juu" (Crying Beast) (Original with Amano Tsuki) (2013.01.26) # "Kagerou≒Variation" (2013.03.21) # "Nostalgia" (2013.03.31) # "Sarishinohara" (Distant Fields) (2013.04.08) # "Nijigen Dream Fever" (Two-Dimensional Dream Fever) (2013.04.13) # "Orange" (2013.05.17) # "Out Of Eden" (2013.05.24) # "Raspberry＊Monster" (2013.06.06) }} Các hoạt động thương mại đặc biệt * "Kotoba Tsunagi" - Không rõ thời gian phát hành. ** Bài hát mở đầu cho tiểu thuyết trực quan Sukima Zakura to Uso no Machi * "Brand New Voice" - Không rõ thời gian phát hành ** Bài hát kết thúc cho tiểu thuyết trực quan Sukima Zakura to Uso no Machi * "True Magic" - Phát hành vào 29 tháng 6, 2011 ** Bài hát mở đầu cho tiểu thuyết trực quan Da Capo III * "Urahara na Remnant" - Phát hành vào 7 tháng 6, 2012 ** Nhạc nền cho trò chơi Offline Shoujo Danh sách đĩa hát |track1composer = NoriP |track1arranger = |track2title = ZERO |track2lyricist = |track2composer = doriko |track2arranger = |track3title = Aitai |track3lyricist = Dios |track3composer = Dios |track3arranger = |track4title = Paradise Swing |track4lyricist = SHUN |track4composer = SHUN |track4arranger = |track5title = Solitary Queen |track5lyricist = Myumu |track5composer = Myumu |track5arranger = |track6title = Love Colored Canvas |track6lyricist = Jeet Singh |track6composer = Jeet Singh |track6arranger = |track7title = Melo Dance |track7lyricist = kous |track7composer = kous |track7arranger = |track8title = Red Signal |track8lyricist = minato |track8composer = minato |track8arranger = }} |track1composer = doriko |track1arranger = KAIDOU |track2title = Humanoid |track2lyricist = doriko |track2composer = doriko |track2arranger = KAIDOU |track3title = Ame ka Yume |track3info = (Candy or Dream) |track3lyricist = doriko |track3composer = doriko |track3arranger = doriko |track4title = Kimi no Kiseki |track4info = (Miracle of You) |track4lyricist = YURiCa, minato |track4composer = Shinya Saito |track4arranger = Shinya Saito |track5title = Sasabune |track5lyricist = doriko |track5composer = doriko |track5arranger = F☆T |track6title = Romeo and Cinderella |track6lyricist = doriko |track6composer = doriko |track6arranger = doriko |track7title = Kansashi |track7lyricist = doriko |track7composer = doriko |track7arranger = KAIDOU |track8title = Cat Food |track8lyricist = doriko |track8composer = doriko |track8arranger = doriko |track9title = Saisho no Namida |track9info = (The First Tear) |track9lyricist = Naomi Tamura |track9composer = Naomi Tamura |track9arranger = LIT-TUM |track10title = Niwaka Ame |track10lyricist = Tsukiko Amano |track10composer = Tsukiko Amano |track10arranger = F☆T |track11title = Hana no You ni |track11lyricist = doriko |track11composer = doriko |track11arranger = KAIDOU}} |track1composer = Junky |track1arranger = |track2title = Passed Away |track2lyricist = |track2composer = T-POCKET |track2arranger = |track3title = Nostalgia |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = Junky |track3composer = Junky |track3arranger = |track4title = Passed Away |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = T-POCKET |track4composer = T-POCKET |track4arranger = }} |track7composer = Honeyworks |track7arranger = |track8title = Suki Kirai |track8lyricist = |track8composer = HoneyWorks |track8arranger = |track9title = ggrks |track9lyricist = |track9composer = AaminP |track9arranger = |track10title = Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei |track10lyricist = Nem |track10composer = Nem |track10arranger = |track11title = Cendrillon |track11lyricist = Dios |track11composer = Dios |track11arranger = |track12title = LOVE ~ since 1999 |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = }} |track1composer = Junky |track1arranger = |track2title = Dangoku no Aka to Mei Yoru no |track2lyricist = Fuyu |track2composer = Fuyu |track2arranger = |track3title = Ookami wa Akazukin ni Koi wo Shita |track3lyricist = Hitoshizuku |track3composer = Hitoshizuku, Yama△ |track3arranger = |track4title = Nighty-nighty |track4lyricist = |track4composer = T-POCKET |track4arranger = |track5title = Silent・Majority |track5lyricist = Heavenz |track5composer = Heavenz |track5arranger = |track6title = Akazukin no Ookami |track6lyricist = Kikuo |track6composer = Kikuo |track6arranger = }} |track2composer = PolyphonicBranch |track2arranger = |track3title = Senbonzakura |track3lyricist = |track3composer = KurousaP |track3arranger = |track4title = Amatsu Kitsune |track4lyricist = marasy |track4composer = marasy |track4arranger = |track5title = Senbonzakura |track5info = (Instrumental remix) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = KurousaP |track5arranger = }} |track1composer = doriko |track1arranger = doriko |track2title = Rai Rai Rai |track2lyricist = Kikuo |track2composer = Kikuo |track2arranger = Kikuo |track3title = flower of sorrow |track3lyricist = |track3composer = OSTER project |track3arranger = OSTER project |track4title = Yamazakura |track4lyricist = Heavenz |track4composer = Takebe Satoshi |track4arranger = Lunatic Keys/su - kei |track5title = Kitsune no Yomeiri Ri |track5lyricist = OSTER project |track5composer = OSTER project |track5arranger = OSTER project |track6title = Friction |track6lyricist = doriko |track6composer = doriko |track6arranger = F☆T |track7title = Naiteru-juu |track7lyricist = Amano Tsukiko |track7composer = Amano Tsukiko |track7arranger = Ichi Ni/su - kei |track8title = Summer Drops |track8lyricist = doriko |track8composer = doriko |track8arranger = KAIDOU |track9title = Message |track9lyricist = doriko |track9composer = doriko |track9arranger = doriko |track10title = Hotarubi |track10lyricist = doriko |track10composer = doriko |track10arranger = KAIDOU |track11title = Hana no Uta |track11lyricist = Kawae Minako |track11composer = Kawae Minako |track11arranger = Kawae Minako}} |track1composer = doriko |track1arranger = |track2title = Hajimete no Oto |track2lyricist = malo |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Sarishinohara |track3lyricist = |track3composer = MikitoP |track3arranger = |track4title = Orange |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Tohma |track4arranger = |track5title = Nijigen Dream Fever |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Polyphonic Branch |track5arranger = |track6title = WAVE |track6lyricist = |track6composer = niki |track6arranger = |track7title = Setsuna Trip |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Last Note. |track7arranger = |track8title = Shiwa |track8lyricist = |track8composer = buzzG |track8arranger = |track9title = Yoshiwara Lament |track9lyricist = Asa |track9composer = Asa |track9arranger = |track10title = cat's dance |track10lyricist = marasy |track10composer = marasy |track10arranger = |track11title = Kagerou≒Variation |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Yairi |track11arranger = |track12title = BadBye |track12lyricist = koma’n |track12composer = koma’n |track12arranger = |track13title = Colorful |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Joking Speaker |track14lyricist = Nekobolo |track14composer = Nekobolo |track14arranger = |track15title = Out of Eden |track15lyricist = Kouhey |track15composer = Kouhey |track15arranger = |track16title = Omoide Kakera |track16lyricist = |track16composer = DevilishP |track16arranger = |track17title = Dreaming Leaf |track17lyricist = |track17composer = OSTER project |track17arranger = |track18title = Adam |track18lyricist = |track18composer = JimmyThumbP |track18arranger = |track19title = Eve |track19lyricist = JimmyThumbP |track19composer = JimmyThumbP |track19arranger = |track20title = Kokoro |track20lyricist = |track20composer = TravoltaP |track20arranger = |track21title = Tsuki no Youkai |track21lyricist = Kikuo |track21composer = Kikuo |track21arranger = |track22title = glow |track22lyricist = |track22composer = keeno |track22arranger = |track23title = Dear |track23lyricist = |track23composer = 19's Sound Factory |track23arranger = |track24title = Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo |track24lyricist = |track24composer = doriko |track24arranger = }} Thư viện ảnh Hanatan 1.png|Pokota và Hanatan trong bản hát lại "Aitai" Minh họa bởi Tama (たま) Hanatan 2.png|Hanatan và Pokota trong bản hát lại "Perfect Crime" Minh họa bởi Karu (かる) Hanatan 3.jpg|Hanatan trong "Fire◎Flower cùng ASK, Aomofu, Ten, Gero, Kogeiunu và Faneru Thông tin thêm * Cô sở hữu một chiếc PS3 (PlayStation 3) và Nintendo 3DS. * Thú cưng của cô là một chú cáo, dù hiện tại nó không sống cùng cô. * Nhân vật yêu thích của cô là C.C trong Code Geass. * Thay vì viết tên mình, cô thường đánh dấu các bài hát bằng ký hiệu ✿, vì "Hana" trong tên cô nghĩa là bông hoa. * Cô thích chọc Pokota là "đầu hói". * Cô có một mái tóc rất dài, vượt quá lưng. * Trước đây cô là ca sĩ của nhóm bút Halozy. Liên kết ngoài * Blog (Ameblo) * Blog * Twitter * Trang chính thức cho album Flower Drops * Instagram Thể_loại:Utaite Thể_loại:Utaite NND Nữ Thể_loại:Ca sĩ được cập nhật liên tục trong danh sách ca khúc hát lại Thể_loại:Ca sĩ đã phát hành album hoặc đĩa đơn Thể_loại:Ca sĩ chuyên nghiệp